Heart of Gold: Prim's Games
by Hippogriff Hugs
Summary: What if Katniss ate the berries and Peeta didn't? What if Peeta was the victor of the 74th Hunger Games? What if Prim was a tribute in the quarter quell? Her story awaits. (Comments are appreciated :))
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome, welcome, to the Reaping of the 76th Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket's voice blares through the square. I'm trying to ignore her, this time last year, it was me who was drawn out of that bowl. It was me who caused her death.

"This year - as you all know - is a Quarter Quell, and - as you also know - the _most exciting _twist is that the tributes reaped shall be ages nine through fourteen, to show the rebels that no matter what your age - the Capitol are in charge."

I stare at the sky, it's gray and overcast _The sky is mourning Katniss _I tell myself.

"Here to help me draw the names," Effie continues "Are Mayor Undersea and the two remaining District Twelve Victors: Haymitch Abernathy and Peeta Mellark!"

I see Mayor Undersea stand up and start his dreary reading, I'm trying to focus on the large white rose he wears - President Snow's Symbol 'To show relationship between The Capitol and the Districts.'

Anything to stop myself from seeing the traitor.

"Thank you, Mayor Undersea." Effie says, she looks ahead "Time for the Reaping. Happy Hunger Games, and may the Odds be _ever _in your favour... As usual, ladies first."

He perfectly polished hand dips inside the bowl and comes out again, holding a piece of paper.

As she opens it, I think a bizarre thought, I want it to be me - I want to go in the arena and die, I want to be with Katniss, I want to be in the Hunger Games.

What am thinking? Of course I don't.

"Acacia Crispin."

I hear a heartbreaking wail from the crowd as a tiny girl with mousy brown hair is led up to the platform.

"Ah, Acacia." Effie says to the trembling girl "How old are you dear?"

"I'm nine tomorrow," Acacia mumbles into the microphone.

"Ah, sweet.." Effie continues speaking but I'm no longer paying attention to what she's saying, the world is tilting and tipping. I feel so dizzy, this tiny girl is being sent into the arena to fight. I'm gasping for breath, Janny Alston, who stands next to me asks if I'm okay.

"I - I..." I whisper back "I..."

I raise my voice.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Several curious faces turn my way but nobody of considerable importance seems to notice.

"No, Primrose!" Hisses Janny. "You mustn't!"

"I must." I reply, my voice getting louder "I volunteer as tribute!"

"I volunteer!" Still, nobody up on stage seems to hear. "I volunteer!" I yell.

"Please! I volunteer!" I can't let a nine year old girl go up against fourteen year old careers.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream.

The entirety of District Twelve falls still.

They heard me.

_Authors Note: Thank you for clicking and reading this story, please leave a comment telling me what you liked and didn't like so I can improve for future chapters._

_Hope you loved my first chapter of my first story!_

_Gryffindor Tributes :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, welcome, to the Reaping of the 76th Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket's voice blares through the square. I'm trying to ignore her, this time last year, it was me who was drawn out of that bowl. It was me who caused her death.

"This year - as you all know - is a Quarter Quell, and - as you also know - the _most exciting _twist is that the tributes reaped shall be ages nine through fourteen, to show the rebels that no matter what your age - the Capitol are in charge."

I stare at the sky, it's gray and overcast _The sky is mourning Katniss _I tell myself.

"Here to help me draw the names," Effie continues "Are Mayor Undersea and the two remaining District Twelve Victors: Haymitch Abernathy and Peeta Mellark!"

I see Mayor Undersea stand up and start his dreary reading, I'm trying to focus on the large white rose he wears - President Snow's Symbol 'To show relationship between The Capitol and the Districts.'

Anything to stop myself from seeing the traitor.

"Thank you, Mayor Undersea." Effie says, she looks ahead "Time for the Reaping. Happy Hunger Games, and may the Odds be _ever _in your favour... As usual, ladies first."

He perfectly polished hand dips inside the bowl and comes out again, holding a piece of paper.

As she opens it, I think a bizarre thought, I want it to be me - I want to go in the arena and die, I want to be with Katniss, I want to be in the Hunger Games.

What am thinking? Of course I don't.

"Acacia Crispin."

I hear a heartbreaking wail from the crowd as a tiny girl with mousy brown hair is led up to the platform.

"Ah, Acacia." Effie says to the trembling girl "How old are you dear?"

"I'm nine tomorrow," Acacia mumbles into the microphone.

"Ah, sweet.." Effie continues speaking but I'm no longer paying attention to what she's saying, the world is tilting and tipping. I feel so dizzy, this tiny girl is being sent into the arena to fight. I'm gasping for breath, Janny Alston, who stands next to me asks if I'm okay.

"I - I..." I whisper back "I..."

I raise my voice.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Several curious faces turn my way but nobody of considerable importance seems to notice.

"No, Primrose!" Hisses Janny. "You mustn't!"

"I must." I reply, my voice getting louder "I volunteer as tribute!"

"I volunteer!" Still, nobody up on stage seems to hear. "I volunteer!" I yell.

"Please! I volunteer!" I can't let a nine year old girl go up against fourteen year old careers.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream.

The entirety of District Twelve falls still.

They heard me.

_Authors Note: Thank you for clicking and reading this story, please leave a comment telling me what you liked and didn't like so I can improve for future chapters._

_Hope you loved my first chapter of my first story!_

_Gryffindor Tributes :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Gale!" I hiss, as peacekeepers march us into the Justice Building "Why did you you do that, you idiot!" It's not like me to be so rude but Gale was my mother's last hope and now she'd be all alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gale says coolly "See you later, Prim."

"What? No! Wait!" The peacekeepers are dragging me into a chamber, the place where Katniss was kept after her Reaping. This was the place where Katniss and I said our final goodbyes.

_She told you she'd win. _Says a voice at the back of my head but I push it out as my first visitor arrives.

"Mom, I..." I begin

"Prim," Mom's eyes are wild "You have to win, you have to win for me. Please. Gale will look after you and then when there's three tributes left, leave him and hide until the remaining two kill each other."

"Mom, I'm sorry I volunteered-"

"Just win, Prim. I love you." And Mom walks out, it's the last time I'll ever see her.

I'm going to die.

The next visitor is Madge, the mayors daughter. "Here," she says, handing me a pin. "Your sister wore it in the games. Please, take it as your token"

I finger the metal bird, my nail running over it's rough patterning. I imagine Katniss holding it, fastening it to her clothes. Wiping mud off it.

"A mockingjay." I breathe.

"Good luck, Primrose." Madge says and she kisses me and leaves, the kindness of a stranger.

My final visitor is Mrs Hawthorne.

"I'm counting on Gale to win." She says. "But, Prim, you're like a second daughter to me. I love you. Try to win, just please don't kill Gale."

"I can't kill." I say to Mrs Hawthorne. "I don't have the guts."

"Hide, then" she says and sweeps out.

There are no more visitors.

And all I can think of is Katniss..

My sister, who volunteered for me, who took my place..

_Are you,_

_Are you,_

_Coming to the tree,_

_Where they strung up a man _

_They say murdered three._

'They' are the Capitol, Katniss didn't exactly murder three but 'They' killed her.

_Strange things have happened here,_

_No stranger would it be,_

_If we met at midnight,_

_In the Hanging Tree._

I am coming, Katniss.

I am coming.


End file.
